Will I ever see you again?
by RobStar09
Summary: The titans meet X again. But what will happen when he takes the most important the thing to Robin? Read to find out! ROBXSTAR R&R! Better than it sounds! Red X, sort of OO
1. The Encounter

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, including the Teen Titans. If I owned them, season 6 would be out right now.

**_Flames & Critics are accepted! Just remember that this is my first Fanfic!_**

* * *

Chapter. 1

It was an average day in the Teen Titan tower. Beast boy and Cyborg were fighting over whether to eat meat, or tofu, Raven was meditating, Robin was listening to his rock music and Starfire was cooking – or at least she was trying to. Yep, just an average day in the tower.

As soon as Beast boy and Cyborg had stopped fighting, Raven had finished meditating for the day, Robin turned down the music and Starfire had blown up the oven, the trouble alarm when off.

Robin nearly flew to the monitor and then yelled "Titans, it's X! Get ready to leave in 2 minutes!"

As soon as he spoke, Cyborg got the T-car ready, and they were off to catch their most wanted criminal.

Robin was speeding through the town on his R-Cycle, Cyborg was right behind him with the T-Car, Beast boy was soaring through the sky in eagle form and Starfire and Raven were flying at top speed.

As they reached an old abandoned building which seemed to be an old oil factory, they saw Red X's army.

"Please friends, did X ever have so many… oh! How do you call it? Oh yes! Miniature X's ?" Asked Starfire, who seemed confused.

"No, I don't think so Star" Robin replied kindly.

"Aww man! You have got to be kidding me! I just finished touching up the sonic cannon!" Cyborg said.

"Dude! There like, mini X's!" Shouted Beast boy.

Just then, one of X's minions threw Beast boy to the floor.

"Dude, I so don't wanna turn into an elephant today! But, I have a feeling that you're gonna make me!"

At that moment, a green elephant fell on top of half of the army.

"Titans go!" Robin commanded.

The titans used a man-to-man kind of attack.

Starfire shot her green starbolts at a group mini X's which were coming at her. "Please I do not wish to fight!"

"I don't think they care Star!" Robin said, as he was struggling with keeping the mini X's off of him.

"Azarath. Metrion. ZINTHOS!" Raven yelled. At that second, a huge oil pipe was ripped off, forcing oil to come splattering out.

"Come on y'all! Come and get me!" Cyborg taunted. Just then, a mini X tackled Cyborg to the ground. "Yo! Don't make me use this!" Cyborg said pointing the sonic cannon at one of the mini X's. "Oh! You're gonna make me use this!" Cyborg yelled. He then blasted the mini X, off of him.

"That's it! I've had enough!" Beast boy yelled. Then, a green T-Rex came falling from the sky, causing all the mini X's to disintegrate.

"Boo-yah!" Cyborg cheered. "Glorius!" Shouted Starfire. "Great job Beast boy!" Robin said, while patting him on the back. "Uhm.. good job Beast boy" Raven said, more like a question than a statement.

"Ohh, what a sweet moment!" Someone said through the shadows.

"X!" The titans said in synchronization.

"Very good, dear Titans! I recall the last time we meant, you won correct? Well, this time, it won't be so pretty." Red X threatened.

At that moment, X aimed his graph hook at the ceiling of the factory, swung to where he could grab hold of one Titan he was waiting to see for a long time.

Then, everything went black.

* * *

So I sorta tried to end it with a cliffhanger!

So! What did you think ? My first fanfic!

I need at least 2 reviews then I'll post chapter 2 up!

By the way, I know it's a little short but, don't blame me! It's only my first Fanfic!


	2. Pure Agony

Disclaimer: Once again, don't own anything, including Teen Titans. If I did, **season 6** would be out!

Recap of chapter 1:

_Then everything went black._

Chapter. 2

"Uhm.. dudes? Who turned off the lights?" Beast boy asked.

"Hold on, I'm turning on the flashlight that's built into my arm" Cyborg said.

At that moment, when everything was light again, Robin realized something horrific. Starfire was gone.

"Guys, she's gone. Star…star.. is..she's..gone." Robin said terrified.

"What do you mean she's gone? She just disappeared?" Asked Beast Boy.

"No Beast boy, she just decided to play hide and seek. YES SHE'S GONE!" answered Raven, getting annoyed. At the same time, she gave Beast boy a slap to the head.

"Hey Raven! I so didn't deserve that!" Beast boy complained.

"Okay, okay! Let's all just calm down and think of the possibilities." Cyborg said, trying to calm the negative energy that was in the room.

"There's nothing to think of! Red X took her, then through a smoke bomb to blur our vision. End of story!" Robin answered harshly.

"Okay Robin, we all know you care about Star, but panicing won't get us anywhere!" Raven said.

"Then what should we do Raven? Just sit here and do nothing while Starfire is gettin-"

Just then, a big screen appeared and revealed Red X's face.

"Hello Titans" X said.

"RED X! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH STARFIRE?!" Robin yelled.

"Now, now Robin. Let's not do anything you'll regret." X answered back.

"Seriously Robin! Relax, or you _will_ do something you'll regret!" Cyborg said.

"Yes, listen to your friend Robin, he is wise." X replied.

"Be quiet X! Just get to the point!" Robin yelled back.

"Well Robin, if you wish to see your precious Starfire, you will do as I say." Red X commanded.

"What do I have to do?" Robin asked.

"First, you will start by meeting me at the old factory on 5th street tomorrow. 8 o'clock sharp. You will come alone. No weapons." X ordered.

"No way dude! Robin will never go without the team!" Beast boy added.

"Fine. If that's the way you will choose to act, you can get a sneak peek at what will happen to Starfire if you don't follow orders." X said.

The camera moved to a dungeon. There, all you saw was Starfire in a chair, her arms and legs strapped down with metal holdings so that she wouldn't be able to shoot starbolts, and on the tips of her fingers, were cables that lead to a box. An electricity box, that is. Red X walked over to the electricity box and pushed a handle which was attached to the box, to "level 1" power.

Starfire twitched then let out a yell which, if she wasn't in a dungeon, would've broke windows. Robin stood there in pure agony, as he watched the one he cared for so much, in so much pain.

"STOP! Please stop. I'll do it." Robin begged.

Just then, Red X pulled the handle to "OFF", and Starfire stopped twitching, but yet, her face was still showing signs of pain. Just then, as Robin was staring at Starfire's face, he saw that, in her hand, she held the picture of him and her. It was the time they were on the ferris wheel right before Starfire was attacked. (The episode "Sisters")

At that moment, the camera focused on X.

"We will meet tomorrow. Have I made myself clear?" X asked.

"Yes." Robin said. One word, that meant so much.

Then, the screen went blank.

"Dude! You are so not going with this creepy guy's plan…are you?" Beast boy asked.

"I have to Beast boy. If I don't, Starfire will pay for my actions." Robin answered back.

"But how will you do it weapon-free. You saw the dude's army! There was like 50 mini X's! Who knows what he'll do to you!" Beast yelled.

By this time, Robin was getting frustrated.

"This isn't about me, Beast boy! It's about Starfire. As long as she's fine, I don't care what happens to me! I'm not arguing about this anymore!" Robin yelled back.

And that was the end of that…for now.

On the way home, it was quiet. No one spoke, Beast boy didn't even crack any jokes. Why was it quiet, you ask? Two reasons.

No one wanted to start another argument and get everyone else frustrated.

It just wasn't the same without Starfire. Normally she would be saying "That was a glorious victory, was it not?"

But tonight, dead silence.

As the 4 member team arrived to the tower, Raven started to meditate because she had to calm herself. '_There was way to much tension tonight. In a way, Beast boy is right. Wow I can't believe I just said that. But in another way, Robin has a good point also.' _Raven thought.

Beast boy and Cyborg started to play video games, because, apparently playing eased their nerves. But playing video games wasn't the same. At all. No one fought, no one yelled. No, not the same.

And as for Robin, well he ran straight to his room and started to think of what he would be able to do to X if he had no weapons. Then, the thought of Starfire as she was getting shocked, came to his mind. He couldn't handle it anymore. He ran straight to the training room and started hitting the punching bag.

All together, the 4 member team though '_Tommorow, won't be the same.'_

_No, it wouldn't_

_Sooooo, what did you think?_

_Im soo happy you guys (2 people to be exact) liked the first chapter!_

_Im going easy on you guys so, I only need 1 review to post chappie # 3 ___

_P.S Flames and critics are accepted ___


	3. The meeting

_**Disclaimer**_: Don't own anything, including teen titans. If I would own them, season 6 would be out.

_**Flames & Critics are accpeted**_

Recap:

No, it wouldn't be.

Chapter. 3

The next day, Robin woke up, but found himself asleep on the bench press. '_Must've fallen asleep while_ _I was training yesterday'_ He thought. He got up and stretched as he heard a crack in his back. "Oww" he said out loud.

He thought today was going to be like every other day including the fighting, the meditating, and something getting blown up, until he remembered what had happened the previous day. He ran straight to Starfire's room, but found nothing. She was really gone. When he saw the empty room, the smallest tear fell from his eye, rolling down his cheek until it fell to the floor.

He started to look around the room, maybe to find something that could help him with his meeting with X that evening. He searched, and searched until he came upon a book that read "My Diary". That's when his conscious came alive.

****

Bad Side

'_**Come on Robin, what are you waiting for? Open it**!'_

**

* * *

**

Good Side

'Don't Robin, Starfire will not appreciate it'

* * *

**Normal POV**

"What's gonna happen if I read one little page…"

And with that, he turned to the first page.

_April 24__th__, 2003_

_Dearest Diary,_

_Today, I have been accepted into a team. We have not considered a name yet. I was thinking "The 5 Glorkags" or "The 5 teens". We have not figured it out yet. _

_The members consist of:_

_Beast boy: He's a cute little figure who likes to eat the substance of which they call "tofu". He may turn into any animal he chooses. It is...how you say..? Oh yes! Very groovy!_

Robin smiled weakly at that last part.

_Cyborg: He is an African-American boy who is half machine. He is a very gentle creature, much like the Florkags on my home planet._

_Raven: She is deep and mysterious. Beast boy has called her the "creepy", I do not think that is a good thing because when she hears him calling her that, she slaps him! Hehe._

_And then there is Robin. _

_Robin was the one who freed me from those creatures who wanted to send me to the Citadel. He wears a mask which makes him look mysterious. He never removes it, but yet I wonder… what color his eyes are. Even though I have just recently met him, I think I might lo-_

"Hey Robin! We just wanted to know how you were feeling.." Cyborg said, causing Robin to jump.

Robin turned slowly, causing him to face his team, always keeping the diary behind his back.

"How do you think I feel. Some guy we don't even know, first steals the suit _**I**_ made, then he steals one of our team members. Really Cyborg! How do you think I feel?" Robin answered back harshly.

"Okay dude! Chill! We were just trying to help." Beast boy replied.

"Yeah Robin, we're all mad about what happened to Starfire. But don't take it out on yourself or the team." Raven said, trying to calm everyone down.

"Well, I don't need any help. I'm just trying to focus on what I'm gonna do when I meet X tonight." Robin said leaving the room, causing him to shove his team members out of the way.

"Dude! What's his problem?" Beast boy asked.

"Robin is just going through a hard time. I'm gonna go try to talk to him." Raven said.

"Good Luck with that." Beast boy and Cyborg said at the same time.

**Robin's POV**

'_I was so close, so close to knowing what Starfire thought of me. One more word could've changed it all_.' Robin thought to himself.

Then he heard someone knock on the door. "Leave me alone" Robin yelled.

**Normal POV**

"Robin, it's me, Raven, please open the door! I wanna talk to you." Raven said, calmly.

"Well, I don't feel like talking" Robin answered.

"Please Robin, keeping things bottled up isn't good for you!" Raven said, trying to convince him.

"Well, keeping things bottled up got me this far!" Robin replied.

"Robin, if you don't open this door, I will open it, myself!" Raven threatened.

No reply.

"Fine Robin. You asked for it! Azarath. Metrion. ZINTH-" Raven shouted, but was cut off when Robin suddenly opened the door.

"Fine. Come in." He said, giving up.

"Thank you. This will really help you. It always helps me." Raven said.

"Yeah, we'll see." Robin answered sarcastically.

The two titans both sat on the bed when suddenly Robin eyed the clock. It read 6:45 pm.

Apparently Raven noticed because she said "Don't worry Robin. This won't take long" Raven said, trying to comfort him.

"Okay, so where do we start?" Robin said, making it sound as if he didn't want to do it. But deep down inside, he was nervous and happy to be letting out his feelings. Sort of.

"Well, we can start by talking about why you were in Starfire's room. Or better yet, why you were looking at her diary." Raven said.

Robin blushed. "You saw that I had her diary…"

"Uhm.. we all did. You didn't do a very good job of hiding it. We didn't say anything because we didn't want to put you on the spot." Raven said.

"Well, I was in her room to see if there was anything that could help me with the meeting with X and as for the diary, well..uhm.. I ..well wanted to..uhm? Okay fine! I wanted to know how Starfire felt about me, okay? Are you happy now?" Robin said, confessing a bit too much.

"Now Robin, how do feel that you let everything out?" Raven asked.

"Well Raven, I feel a little better. Now uhm… about the whole diary thing, you mind keeping that to yourself?" Robin asked.

"You have my word Robin." Raven said.

As Raven was walking out Robin called out "Thanks again Raven."

"Uhmm.. no problem." Raven said, a bit surprised because no one had ever thanked her for anything.

Robin looked at the time again. 7:30. '_Wow, almost an hour and a half we've been talking ' _Robin thought.

"Well better get going" sighed Robin as he began packing some water and food in his R-bag. (Don't know if he has one)

With that, Robin got his bag, and walked out the door.

"Dude, Robin's leaving!" Beast boy whispered to Cyborg.

The three other titans met Robin at the door right before he left and all they said were two words. Two words that meant a lot to Robin.

"Good Luck." They said in synchronization.

"Thanks" Robin whispered back.

**Robin's POV**

Robin walked to the garage and started up his R-cycle. He placed his R-bag onto the handle of his R-cycle. At that moment, Robin looked back at the tower, and thought '_I'll bring her back. I promise. Even if it means risking my life."_

And with that, Robin left to meet his most wanted criminal.

Driving through the streets of Jump City at night was frustrating. Only because there was so much traffic and the people on weren't moving. When he finally had enough, he made the R-cycle go the fastest it could go and started jumping on the hoods of cars. People were honking and swearing, but he couldn't care less. As long as he was with Starfire. Soon.

When he arrived at the factory, he checked his watch. '_Made it here in 15 minutes'_ Robin thought.

He removed his helmet and placed it where his R-bag was. He nearly tip-toed his way into the factory so he wouldn't set off any alarms. When he arrived at the rendez-vous place, he was waiting for Red X to appear from the shadows. When all of a sudden, someone spoke "You're 5 minutes late Robin. Well, better late than never, right?" Someone said.

"Red X, show yourself! Right now!" Robin commanded.

"Now, now Robin, if that's what you wish!" X said.

Then, from the shadows, Red X stepped out. There was something different about him. No not about his personality. The suit. He changed his suit. It was a dark, midnight blue. The big, red X, was still in the middle. But he added something. He added a utility belt.

Before Robin could identify what the weapons were, X spoke.

"I see you noticed the changes, and additions to my suit?"

Robin didn't reply.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" Red X taunted.

"Where's Starfire?" Robin demanded.

"My, my you just love to cut to the chase don't you?" Red X said.

"Answer the question!" Robin yelled.

"Well, pushy, pushy I see. Fine, if you really wish to see her, here she is." Red X said.

He walked over to a big, red button which had a big X marked on its center. X pushed the button, which caused two big doors to open. The doors revealed the dungeon which Robin had seen through the camera yesterday. In the dungeon, Starfire sat with those same metal holdings, holding her down. Her face was scratched and her stomach burned. She wasn't conscious.

It was a terrible site.

"Wha..what..have..you..done..to..her?" Robin said, unable to speak properly.

"Well Robin, let's just say, I've been experimenting on her. And she's been training. Very hard." Red X said.

"You've been experimenting on her…using what?" Robin said, puching his fist into his hand, so hard that his knuckles turned white.

"Well, with my new weapons. As you can see, my new utility belt holds many new gadgets." Red X said.

"This, is my new laser gun, it can disintegrate anything, and anyone. Just like your friend Cyborg's sonic cannon." X said.

"This, is my dark energy shield. It can shield me from anyone's attack or power. Much like your friend Raven's shield." He explained

"And finally, this, my dear friend is my energy component. All my energy came from your friend Starfire. Yes, she is very powerful indeed. That is why she is all banged up, as you can see." X taunted.

"But how.. how.. did..you..get..the..knowledge..to..build..all..this?" Robin asked almost begging.

"Well, that smoke bomb I used that time at the oil factory, had chemicals, chemicals which trapped at least a teaspoon worth of each of your friend's power. And then bam! Here we are." Red X explained, proud of himself.

"You..you..maniac!" Robin yelled, running towards X with all of his strength. But, before he knew it, X had him in a head lock.

"Foolish Robin, you think you can beat me? Ha, that's funny" Red X said, laughing, throwing Robin to the ground.

"You said you prepared her. Prepared her for what?" Robin said, questioning him, as blood ran from his fingers.

"Well, battle of course!" Red X said.

"Battle, with who?" Robin said, cringing in pain.

"Well, I'm not going to battle her." Red X said eyeing Robin.

"If you won't.. who will?" Robin said, already know the answer to that question.

"Silly Robin." Red X said.

"You will." He said, finishing his sentence.

Those two words kept going through his head.

'_You will.'_

**_

* * *

_**

Okay people!

What did you think!

I'm aiming for 2 reviews until chapter 4 :)

Come one you can do it!

_Press that little rectangle button dow there. PLEASE!_


	4. The Preparation

Chapter .4

Recap :

_You will._

* * *

'_I have to battle Starfire. Nice, sweet, funny, Starfire. I can't. I won't_.' Robin thought.

"And if I don't do it?" Robin asked.

"Oh, well if you don't, the handle bar you see here, will go to level 5. As you can see, level 5 is the highest power. And the highest power will send Starfire to a not-so-pretty place." X answered back.

Robin looked back at Starfire. There, she sat not moving. She was already weak, she couldn't take anymore damage.

"Fine, I'll do it" Robin said weakly, but still agreeing to X's terms.

"Perfect. Now I will train you, so you will be up to Starfire's level of power. Understand?" X said.

"I understand" Robin said.

He had no choice but to understand.

**Back at the tower**

"Dudes! He's been gone for 3 hours already! Don't you think we should go look for him?" Beast boy asked.

"You heard X, Robin had to go alone. If we show up, not only will Starfire pay for it, so will Robin ." Raven responded.

"Yeah, BB. We can't afford anyone else getting hurt!" Cyborg added.

"Fine! But if he comes back, and he looks like he's just been in World War II, it is so your fault!" Beast boy said, pointing at Cyborg and Raven.

"Don't worry Beast boy. Robin and Starfire are tough. They'll come back fine." Raven said, trying to calm everyone down. '_I hope'_ Raven thought, trying to stay positive.

**Back to Robin**

**Robin's POV**

11:30. 4 hours I've been here. X has been training me like a dog trying to become part of the police squad. I've fought 50 of his minions tonight. I've been blasted by their guns, and punished for not doing the best I could've done. According to X.

I don't think I can handle anymore, but I'm going to have to. For Starfire.

**Normal POV**

"Now Robin, training for this evening is done. You will have a brand new task in the morning. This," X said, pointing to a cellar, disturbing Robin's thought. "Is where you will be sleeping for the night."

"We never agreed to this!" Robin yelled back, as he punched his fist into his hand.

"Now, now Robin. Don't make me push the handle…" Red X said, taunting Robin.

Silence from Robin.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." X said.

Silence from Robin.

X led Robin to a cellar. It was pitch black, cold and smelled terrible. As the lights came on, you saw what really was in the cellar. There was bed, with no pillows or covers -- that looked so uncomfortable that Beast boy wouldn't sleep on it--, a sink and a door. "Hope you sleep well, good night." said X, trying to hide his laughter.

Robin knew that X didn't mean one word that just came out of his mouth. He also knew that this was gonna be a long night.

**Back at the tower**

The tower was quiet. Everyone was sleeping. Except for one titan. Beast boy was in the living room, working with the monitor, trying to track down Robin. '_Come on dude! You gotta be somewhere in this town!'_ Thought Beast boy.

Beast boy tried to locate 5th street, of which X spoke of, but the monitor couldn't find anything.

The monitor finally started to pick up something. "Dudes! Wake up!" Beast boy shouted. No response. "I am so gonna get my butt kicked for doing this." Beast boy whispered. Then, he pulled the emergency alarm.

"What? What happened?" Raven asked, flying into the living room, still half asleep.

"5 more minutes mommy!" Cyborg said, as he walked into the living room, trying to stay awake.

"Guys! I found Robin" Beast boy said, excited.

Raven then gave him "the look". (The bad one)

"I know, I know! If we interfere, blah blah blah. But come on! We won't go in the factory, we're just gonna make sure Robin's okay, then we'll leave!" Beast boy explained.

"I'm not to sure about this Beast boy.." Raven questioned.

"Please Raven, we won't get involved! Promise!" Beast boy said, nearly begging.

"Fine, but no getting involved!" Raven responed.

Beast boy and Cyborg nodded.

"Fine. Let's go." Raven said, very monotone.

"Well, alright! I'll go get the T-car ready." Cyborg said.

"Okay we're gonna come and help too, the faster we get the T-car ready, the faster we get there, and the faster we save Robin and Starfire!" Beast boy said, very confident in himself.

Everyone got in the T-car, and they we're off to 5th street.

As they were driving, Cyborg's monitor picked up something

"The signal is coming from there" Cyborg said, pointing to the corner of 5th street.

Cyborg turned to the corner as Beast boy got out and followed the directions Cyborg was giving him.

"Left…no not that left, you're going right!" Cyborg said. _'I just gotta put this stuff in Beast boy's terminology'_ Cyborg thought.

"Now Beast boy, go left! No, not that left, your other left!" Cyborg directed. "Good, now walk straight, straight, and...you're...there!" Cyborg said, finishing his sentence.

"Uhmm…dude, why did you lead me to a garbage can?" Beast boy asked.

"That's impossible! My signal says it's coming from here!" Cyborg said.

"I found his communicator!" Raven said, as she picked Robin's communicator from the garbage can.

"The dude threw out his communicator! ?" Beast boy shouted.

"Yeah, because he probably didn't want us to go after him" Cyborg pointed out.

Raven gave Beast boy the "I told you so" look.

"Okay, so I was wrong! What do we do now ?" Beast boy said.

"I say, if Robin doesn't come back to the tower by 1:00pm tomorrow, we go look for him" Raven suggested.

"Great idea Raven!" Cyborg shouted.

"Whatever." Beast boy said.

Cyborg and Raven both laughed, as the three member team, made there way back to the tower.

**Back to Robin and X**

Robin kept tossing and turning in his bed. Not only because it was uncomfortable, but because he was worried about Starfire.

He couldn't plan an escape because he practically had a whole army of minions guarding his door!

Then, when he thought it couldn't get any worse, Robin found himself having to go to the bathroom.

"Any chance you wanna-be X's would let me go to the bathroom?" Robin said, loud enough for them to hear.

"No." One of them answered harshly.

"Yeah, that's what I thought" Robin said, sarcastically.

And with that, Robin tried as hard as he could to fall asleep. He got up at least 5 times, either to pace or get a glass of water. He tried everything he possibly could to make himself tired. After he finally thought he could fall asleep, he got back into bed and rested his mind, body and soul.

It was two in the morning and Robin had finally fallen asleep.

**Back at the tower**

In the tower, everyone was sound asleep until the emergency alarm went off.

"BEAST BOY, QUIT FOOLING AROUND!" Raven shouted, but the alaram kept beeping.

The three titans found themselves in the living room altogether, just staring at one other.

"Beast boy, Robin said to never pull the alarm unless there's a REAL emergency!" Cyborg shouted.

"It wasn't me, I swear!" Beast boy shouted back.

"Well if it wasn't me, or you, or Cyborg, who pulled the alarm?" Raven asked, getting impatient.

"Okay "Miss I have good comebacks", doesn't the alarm go off when someone tries to break into the tower?" Beast boy said.

"Well, yeah but, no one's in here!" Raven said.

"Uhmm… guys. We have company!" Cyborg yelled, trying to get there attention.

"What?!" Raven and Beast Boy shouted at the same time.

"Turn around" Cyborg said, pointing behind Raven and Beast boy.

Raven and Beast boy turned around in synchronization, to find themselves surrounded by X's minions.

"Oh dude! You have got to be kidding me!" Beast boy said in a whiny voice.

At that moment, Beast boy was blasted by one of the mini X's.

"Oh no! Ya'll think you can just bust into my tower, then you think you can just blast one of our team members? Who do you think you are-" Cyborg was then cut off, as one of the mini X's tackled him down.

"Azarath. Metrion. ZINTHOS!" Raven said, as the forks and knives came flying out of the drawer, aiming straight to the mini X's.

"Guys there gonna destroy the tower!" Cyborg said, when he was finally free from the minions.

"We have to get them outside!" Raven said, struggling to get the mini X's off of her.

Just then, a large, green T-Rex crashed through the big window of the living room, causing all the mini X's to follow him.

"Alright, Beast boy!" Shouted Cyborg.

"Nice." Raven said, very monotone.

"Uhm.. dudes! A little help here!" Beast boy yelled, loud enough for Raven and Cyborg to hear.

"Hold on BB! We're coming" Cyborg said.

Raven took Cyborg by the arms, and the two of them flew down to help Beast boy.

**Robin and X**

When Robin woke up, he found himself with a huge back ache and X hovering over him, causing Robin to jump a little.

"What do you want X?" Robin asked, in a grumpy mood.

"My, my, aren't we a little grumpy-pants in the morning, " said X.

"What do you want?" Robin repeated.

"Oh, I just came to remind you that practice starts in 5 minutes, and that tomorrow is the big battle day" X said.

_'Tomorrow. Tomorrow, I have to battle Starfire. I don't know how I'm gonna do it. But I have to. For the both of us_.' Robin thought.

Just as Robin finished his thought, Red X walked out the room.

After Robin had washed up, he got ready for practice, and dragged himself to the practice area.

* * *

SOOOOOOOOOOOO………………… Chapter 4 is done ! :)

I promise, that the next chapter WILL be the battle scene + youre gonna find out how the three member team did against the mini X's.

I hope y'all are looking forward to it!

So I just need your opinion, Do you like the plot/story line ?

Hopefully you do :)

The next chapter should be the final one… if not its gonna be chapter 6.


End file.
